A prior art mounting assembly is shown in FIG. 5, in which a car stereo or other automotive electronic device 21 is mounted in a rectangular, hollow bracket 22. A mounting aperture 23 originally provided in a car is 53 mm high and 182 mm wide, which is a uniform size according to the ISO or IDN standard. The standard mounting aperture 23 is formed in a front panel 24 of a car. The bracket 22 which can be attached to the automotive electronic device 21 is inserted in the mounting aperture 23, and engage claws 25 formed on the bracket 22 are bent to fix the bracket to the mounting aperture 23. Subsequently, the electronic device 21 is inserted in the bracket 22, and claw-shaped plate springs 26 formed on the electronic device 21 engage mounting holes 27 formed at both ends of the bracket 22 to fix the electronic device 2 within the mounting aperture 23.
To remove the electronic device 21, a specific tool 28 is inserted in slits at both sides of the electronic device 21 to resiliently retract the plate springs 26 from engagement with the bracket 22 and is subsequently used to pull out the device 21 from the bracket 22.
A further prior art mounting assembly has been proposed in Japanese Utility Model Application No. 61-42995 in the name of the assignee of this application. According to the assembly, a carrying handle itself is provided with a releasable locking mechanism and, when pulled out, releases engagement between the bracket and the plate springs, so that the electronic device can be readily removed or mounted without using any particular tool as in the aforegoing prior art assembly.
The former prior art assembly is configured so that the plate springs 26 in engagement with the bracket 22 project into the interior of the bracket 22, as shown in FIG. 5. Therefore, the device 21 cannot be removed from the bracket unless the plate springs 26 retract into the interior of the device 21, and this requires a specific tool having a particular configuration. If any other tool is forcibly used, it often damages the peripheral margin of the mounting aperture, i.e. the front panel 24.
The latter prior art assembly certainly facilitates removal of the device 21 from the bracket. However, it involves a problem in that the device 21 jumps out of the bracket upon a traffic accident or other strong impulse and often injures a human body.